


Fenchel tea helps

by Andian



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/pseuds/Andian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nine o'clock and she didn't had enough coffee for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fenchel tea helps

It was nine o'clock in the morning and Carter didn't even have time to put her mug of coffee down before the phone on her desk started ringing. 

She let out a sigh, put the mug aside and reached for the phone, hoping beside her better knowledge that it was just somebody who had misdialed.

''Carter?''   
''Hello Detective.'' 

She let out another sigh.

''What do you want John?'' 

''Well, there is somebody we'd like you to take a closer look at. Our friend would do it himself but he is at the moment a bit … busy.'' There was an amused undertone in his words.

Carter furrowed her brow. ''I hope that doesn't mean that he is currently hacking the Pentagon.'' she said. 

''Oh, I doubt he will be up for something that strenuous today.'' he sounded even more amused, now.

Carter's suspicion grew even more.

''What exactly is going on?'' A happy John was somebody who just had the chance to shot somebody. Most probably in the kneecap.

''Nothing to be worried about Carter. Though you maybe should send somebody to check on that Donut Shop in Lower Manhattan.''

Carter suddenly felt the urge to hang up and trying to forget ever having met John.

''What did you do?'' she said instead, her voice tense. ''It's less about what I did and more about what they did. Or to be precise what their donuts did to...''

''What he wants to say with that,'' Carter flinched slightly at the interruption, the other man's voice much clearer and louder than John's. ''Is that I am at the moment preoccupied with other matters. Nothing that concerns you Detective.''

''Did you hack into my phone?!'' 

''I'm merely trying to ensure that John doesn't waste any more time.'' ''I seriously doubt that getting you pills can be counted as wasting time.'' ''As I assured you before I was in no state that required any sort of medication.'' ''Expect for the part where you were trying to drown yourself in the toilet.'' ''Like I said everything was perfectly okay, there was no need for you to...''

''Okay, would anybody tell me what is going on.'' interrupted Carter. As amusing the bickering was, slowly she started to get a bit worried. Less worried about the two and more worried about innocent bystanders getting hurt, but still worried.

''It seems like the health department is taking some bribes from that Donut Shop I asked you to check.'' John answered. ''Five complaints about stomach troubles in the last two weeks. Six if we're counting today.'' he said his voice suspiciously cheerful. ''I told you we should stop getting our Donuts there. Not enough sprinkles.'' 

Carter closed her eyes for a moment. Then she opened then again.

''Let me get that straight, he's is sick, you got him pills, he's complaining about that and now you're bickering about it on my phone?'' 

''I really wouldn't call it bickering Detective I was merely...'' ''Did you take your pills? Cause I just found the unopened package in the trash can.'' ''I told you that I didn't need them.'' ''It looked very different two hours ago.'' John sounded a lot less cheerful now. ''I'm feeling much better now!'' 

''Look, I know it sometimes seems like I'm just following leads you gave me but I also do other work. Police work. Which I should get back to.''

''I'm sorry Detective we didn't meant to keep you from your work.'' came the prompt answer. ''John will give you the name of the suspect and then we won't disturb you anymore. Isn't that right, John?'' His voice turned sharper at the last sentence.

''We're going to talk about this later. Anyway Carter the name of the suspect is Samantha Williams. Could you check if she has any connection to the local gangs?''

''I see what I can do.'' she heard a soft click in the phone line. The conversation seemed to have become at least a bit more private.

''Thanks Carter.'' John said. ''Call me when you find anything.''

''Okay.'' She hesitated for a moment. ''And John?'' ''Yes?'' ''Fennel tea helps with stomach problems.'' 

She didn't have to see him to know that he was smiling.

''Thank you. I'll try that.''

With one last sigh she hang up and returned to her, now cold, coffee.


End file.
